


Эх, захвачу!

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Это продолжалось уже несколько лет. В первый раз вместо Нее акума захватила учительницу. Во второй раз Она успокоилась сама, и пришлось насылать акуму на Лилу Росси. Сколько бы раз затем он ни отправлял по Ее душу своих крылатых приспешниц, всегда повторялось одно и то же: вместо Нее обращал в свою марионетку кого-то другого.Так, сделать злодейкой Маринетт Дюпен-Чен стало для Бражника делом чести.





	Эх, захвачу!

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7816395  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Это продолжалось уже несколько лет. В первый раз вместо нее акума захватила ее учительницу. Во второй раз, когда ее обида, казалось, была настолько сильна, что могла превратить в одну из сильнейших злодеек, она (вы подумайте, какая нахалка!) успокоилась сама, и пришлось насылать бабочку на Лилу Росси. В третий, четвертый, пятый, десятый раз повторялось одно и то же: Бражник чувствовал ее отчаяние, отправлял за ней свою крылатую приспешницу, но вместо нее обращал в свою марионетку кого-то другого.  
  
      Акуманизировать мадемуазель Маринетт Дюпен-Чен стало для Бражника делом чести.  
  
      Он трансформировался минимум дважды в день — зачастую только для того, чтобы проверить ее эмоциональное состояние. Он знал, когда она получала плохие оценки, когда родители сажали ее под домашний арест и даже когда умирал очередной герой ее любимого сериала (даты выхода серий Габриель знал на месяц вперед). Но, черт возьми, Маринетт слишком быстро решала, что оценки можно исправить, что домашний арест не мешает приглашать в гости подругу и что наверняка есть куча фанфиков, в которых этот персонаж остается жив.  
  
      Габриель уверял себя: из девушки, которую так тяжело захватить, должна получиться непобедимая злодейка. Иной раз он коварно смеялся в своем тайном логове, предвкушая, как будут мучиться назойливые Ледибаг и Кот Нуар, когда Маринетт Дюпен-Чен попадет, наконец, под контроль его акумы. Определенно, она, так нагло сопротивляющаяся его крылатым приспешницам, выстоит и в бою против героев Парижа!  
  
      — Однажды ты принесешь мне их Камни Чудес! — тряся кулаком в сторону круглого окна, повторял Бражник, когда очередная посланная к Маринетт акума вернулась ни с чем.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Бражник злился. Даже если Маринетт вдруг теряла позитивный настрой, он тотчас же к ней возвращался. Она почти никогда не унывала, и надежда на лучшее барьером защищала ее от черных бабочек. Проклиная ее оптимизм, Бражник постепенно приходил к выводу: нужно что-то особенно сильное, чтобы выбить ее из колеи.  
  
      И Габриель вполне мог это устроить.  
  
      За время слежки за своей непокорной жертвой он узнал о ней почти все. Имена ее друзей, причины, по которым она не любит Хлою (и почему любит, но не хочет себе в этом признаваться), вкусы, интересы и увлечения. Практически на его глазах Маринетт выпустилась из коллежа и поступила в лицей, а сейчас начинала последний год обучения в нем. Габриель знал, что эта девица безумно влюблена в его сына, но куда больше его занимало другое.  
  
      Маринетт Дюпен-Чен мечтала о карьере дизайнера. Габриель Агрест обладал достаточным авторитетом и властью для того, чтобы помочь ей достичь вершин в этой профессии. И с той же легкостью он навсегда мог перекрыть ей путь в мир высокой моды.  
  
      Он приступил к действиям, когда Маринетт снова взяла главный приз в устроенном им конкурсе. Она покорила жюри необычным сочетанием цветов и декоративными пуговицами из скорлупок от грецких орехов, и Габриель под предлогом ознакомления с эскизами победительницы заманил ее в свою ловушку.  
  
      Ни единой похвалы. Самая жесткая критика. Самые едкие замечания. Он собирался разгромить ее эскизы в пух и прах, чтобы показать Маринетт, что она полная бездарность, а победа в конкурсе была счастливой случайностью.  
  
      Вот только листая ее скетчбук, Габриель понимал, что перед ним неограненный алмаз. У нее был талант, который оставалось только чуть-чуть направить, чтобы в будущем она могла стать дизайнером с мировым именем. Габриель не знал, что говорило в нем: совесть, симпатия или желание встретить достойного конкурента? Или может, он видел в ней молодого себя, только начинающего свой путь на вершину модного мира? Но внутренний голос шептал, что ему следует взять над ней шефство, помочь, сделать своей ученицей.  
  
      Захлопнув скетчбук и брезгливо отшвырнув его в сторону, Габриель заткнул внутренний голос и напомнил себе, что эта девчонка не стоит того, чтобы отступать от своей цели.  
  
      И он обрушил на нее безжалостный поток замечаний. Придирался к каждой мелочи, находил недостатки даже там, где их не было, и говорил настолько спокойным и будничным, но в то же время ледяным тоном, будто речь шла об элементарных вещах, не знать которые попросту невозможно. Габриель ни разу не повысил голос, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Он смотрел на нее свысока, Маринетт же с каждой его фразой все ниже и ниже опускала голову. Ее руки пробивала мелкая дрожь, и когда она, прощаясь, извинялась за отнятое время, в ее глазах стояли слезы.  
  
      Он только что растоптал ее мечту и разрушил надежду на будущее.  
  
      Впрочем, когда она принесет Бражнику Камни Чудес, Габриель вознаградит ее, взяв в свои ученицы.  
  
      Он торжествовал, ликовал, предвкушал скорую победу над треклятыми Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром. Он был уверен, что создаст самую сильную злодейку, которая только была. Напевая себе под нос «Марсельезу», переместился в свое тайное логово, трансформировался, выпустил акуму…  
  
      И глазами чернокрылого мотылька увидел, как Маринетт не со слезами, а с горящей решимостью в покрасневших глазах клянется подруге, что будет совершенствоваться и расти, чтобы однажды превзойти Габриеля Агреста и доказать ему, что она не бездарность.  
  
      Так, он в один день снова упустил шанс ее захватить, лишился возможности взять под крыло талантливую ученицу и, кажется, начал взращивать себе опасного конкурента.   
  
      Адриан, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, впервые с укором посмотрел на отца.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Габриель был из тех родителей, что контролируют каждый шаг своего дитя. Он мог сказать, чем занимается Адриан в любой момент времени — только сначала нужно было спросить об этом у Натали.  
  
      Расписание Маринетт он знал и без помощи своей секретарши. Она вскакивала с кровати за полчаса до занятий, в спешке собиралась, завтракала на ходу и стремглав бежала в лицей (никакой организованности!), на уроках она любовалась затылком Адриана, вырисовывая на полях тетради сердечки и радуясь тому, что снова учится вместе с ним (никакого самоконтроля!), вечерами помогала в пекарне, сидела с детьми маминых подруг по очереди, что-то шила и рисовала (нет бы сосредоточиться на чем-то одном!), порой пропадала куда-то с его радаров (Габриель отказывался признавать, что волновался), а выходные проводила с друзьями.  
  
      Но вот что он заметил: в дни, когда марионетки Бражника нападали на Париж, Маринетт Дюпен-Чен очень часто не успевала доделать уроки или закончить заказы. В те недели, когда бывало больше всего нападений, ее оценки снижались, число опозданий и прогулов росло, а родители даже начинали грозить посадить под домашний арест.  
  
      Габриеля не волновало, с чем это связано. Может, Маринетт боится его приспешников так сильно, что не может ни на чем сосредоточиться. Может, помогает своей подруге в ведении блога. Это было не важно: не Ледибаг же она в конце-то концов! Его волновало другое: подгадать момент, сорвать важные сроки и, может, хоть так довести ее до отчаяния.  
  
      И в неделю важных контрольных в ее лицее Бражник стал выпускать марионеток как минимум дважды в день.  
  
      Он гордился собой. Предвкушал, как Маринетт завалит все тесты, как ее родители в наказание запретят ей идти на рождественскую вечеринку с друзьями.  
  
      Увы, тесты она все же сдавала (не без помощи Адриана, за что Габриель изо всех сил старался не считать его предателем). Мать, видя усталость Маринетт, освободила ее от подработки в пекарне. А Нууру, устав от такого количества превращений подряд, к концу четвертого дня даже не смог его трансформировать.  
  
      Но Габриель не собирался опускать руки.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда Натали сообщила, что Адриану и Маринетт задали совместный проект и поэтому он задержится после уроков в библиотеке, на лице Габриеля промелькнула тень злорадной ухмылки.  
  
      О, какие надежды Маринетт наверняка возлагает на это совместное задание! Определенно хочет стать еще ближе к его сыну. Возможно, даже мечтает, что они выйдут из библиотеки уже в статусе официальной парочки… Вот только этому не бывать!  
  
      Адриану сейчас нужно думать об учебе, а не о девочках. А Габриелю — о том, как все-таки наслать акуму на Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, чтобы она принесла ему серьги Ледибаг и кольцо Кота Нуара.  
  
      Поэтому месье Агрест решил, что обязан сорвать это недо-свидание.  
  
      Он хотел было позвонить сыну, чтобы тот срочно ехал домой, но в памяти почему-то всплыл укоризненный взгляд Адриана в тот день, когда Габриель раскритиковал эскизы его одноклассницы. Разумеется, он отец, его слово для сына закон, и не Адриану упрекать его взглядом точно таким, как у Эмили.  
  
      Но все же решил трансформироваться в Бражника.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Фанатка Адриана, мечтавшая занять место Маринетт в этом проекте (девочку даже не смущало, что она на два года младше), Камни Чудес героев Парижа не принесла. А мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен вместо того, чтобы впасть в отчаяние, весь вечер восторженно щебетала подруге, что Адриан пригласил ее завтра к себе домой, чтобы продолжить работу над заданием там.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Злился Габриель недолго, потому что понял: вот он его шанс. Во-первых, показать сыну, что он хороший отец (хотя это и так очевидно: он ведь делает все, чтобы Адриан ни в чем не нуждался). Во-вторых, закинуть удочку, чтобы Маринетт все же пришла работать в его компанию, пока ей не заинтересовались другие дома мод. Ну и в-третьих, — самое главное! — довести ее до отчаяния.  
  
      Поэтому, лично встретив испуганную (ну хоть чего-то боится!) его появлением девушку в дверях, Габриель Агрест предложил ей остаться на ужин.  
  
      — Так значит, вы работаете над совместным заданием? — спросил Габриель, когда они сели за стол.  
  
      — Да, отец, — ответил Адриан, почему-то посматривая на него, будто на привидение. Или как на человека, которого похитили пришельцы и отпустили после целого ряда опытов. Габриель даже посмотрел на свое отражение на лезвии ножа, не застряли ли в его зубах частички брокколи, но все ожидаемо было в порядке.  
  
      — И как успехи? — на сей раз он обратился к Маринетт.  
  
      — Р-работаем.  
  
      — Что ж, похвально, — кивнул месье Агрест. Сидевшая по его правую руку Натали также одобрительно качнула головой.  
  
      Адриан недоверчиво на них покосился, но чем больше вопросов Габриель задавал, тем быстрее подозрительность исчезала из глаз сына, уступая место искреннему счастью. Адриан начал отвечать оживленнее, радуясь, что отец наконец обратил на него внимание и даже проявил лояльность к его друзьям, пригласив Маринетт с ними поужинать. Она же в свою очередь оставила позади робость и застенчивость, общаясь с Габриэлем так, будто он был лучшим другом ее родителей.  
  
      До тех пор, пока он не обратился к ней с вопросом о том, есть ли у нее парень.  
  
      Маринетт выронила вилку из рук, опрокинула стакан сока и, потянув за скатерть, чуть не смахнула со стола тарелку с едой. Она вся покраснела, пискнула что-то смущенно, и Габриель не сомневался — он на верном пути.  
  
      — Может быть, на примете есть кто-нибудь? — присоединилась к расспросу Натали, словно не замечая ее неловкости и смущения.  
  
      Вспыхнув сильнее, чем Эйфелева башня после атаки Красного Коммуниста, Маринетт пролепетала в ответ что-то неразборчивое и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Кажется, у нее вот-вот мог пойти пар из ушей, и Габриель все же решил пропустить пункт с вопросом об ее отношении к Адриану.  
  
      А то умрет со стыда, на кого ему тогда бабочку насылать?  
  
      И он перешел к следующей стадии плана: легонько пнул свою сообщницу под столом, передавая ей эстафету вопросов.  
  
      — А у тебя, Адриан? — спросила мадам Санкер, поправив очки. — Есть любимая девушка?  
  
      Младший Агрест закашлялся, несколько испуганно покосился на отца и, к своему удивлению обнаружив заинтересованность в его взгляде, сам не зная почему, поведал то, что так долго никому не рассказывал.  
  
      Габриель наслаждался тем, как грустнела Маринетт с каждым словом Адриана. Когда тот, смущенно почесав затылок, ответил, что девушка есть, но они с ней  _пока_  не встречаются, Маринетт со слабой надеждой, что речь может идти о ней, приподняла взгляд… Но тотчас же опустила голову, стоило Адриану продолжить. Ловкая, смелая, грациозная, классная и потрясающая — восторженно описывал он, мечтательно прикрыв глаза и даже не догадываясь, что разбивает сердце подруге.  
  
      Габриель ликовал, когда Маринетт, сославшись на головную боль, ушла домой сразу же после ужина, не оставшись даже поиграть с Адрианом в видеоигры. Он видел, как она была опечалена, расстроена, удручена — даже больше, чем когда ее эскизы едва не полетели в помойку.  
  
      Уж сейчас-то черная бабочка точно настигнет свою цель!..  
  
      — Что ж, — вздохнула Маринетт, почему-то обращаясь к своей сумке, — теперь я знаю, какие девушки ему нравятся. Остается только стать не менее потрясающей, чем она, чтобы Адриан обратил на меня внимание!  
  
      Тихое «Ты справишься!», раздавшееся из сумки в ответ, Бражник посчитал галлюцинацией от переутомления.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Главный злодей Парижа готов был рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния, да только сплошная маска не позволяла ему это сделать. Он совершенно не представлял, как выбить Маринетт Дюпен-Чен из колеи. Акума ее побери, рядом с ней будто всегда находился кто-то, кто мог ее успокоить!  
  
      — Но ведь это же невозможно, Нууру! — выпалил он, отменив трансформацию. — Невозможно так быстро менять свое настроение!  
  
      Сиреневый квами промолчал; впрочем, его ответ хозяину и не требовался.  
  
      Габриель уже дошел до того, что начал искать в древней книге способ одним объединением Камней Чудес исполнить сразу два желания: вернуть к жизни жену и акуманизировать Маринетт. Увы, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар все так же не горели желанием делиться своими талисманами, а мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен все так же не собиралась становиться его самой сильной злодейкой.  
  
      — Разрушенные мечты не помогают, — принялся рассуждать Габриель. — Горести безответной любви тоже не принесли никакого эффекта. О сорванных планах даже вспоминать не хочу. Что бы такого придумать?..  
  
      Устало вздохнув, он ткнул на кнопку «Мне повезет» на главной странице Гугла.  
  
      

***

  
  
      «Первобытный ужас» выдал рандом, подтверждая статус Гугла в качестве корпорации зла.  
  
      Напугать чуть ли не до смерти, заставить трястись от страха, вздрагивать от каждой тени и бояться засыпать по ночам. Ему нужно было создать воистину ужасающего злодея, натравить его на Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, чтобы ее страх стал приманкой для акумы и она превратилась в злодейку, которая принесет ему Камни Чудес.  
  
      И как он раньше не додумался до такого простого плана?  
  
      Увы, что-то снова пошло не так. Ни Тентаклюя, ни его щупалец Маринетт не испугалась, а даже умудрилась привязать к дереву и сбегать за Ледибаг.  
  
      Второй монстр, еще более устрашающий, даже не смог ее найти: назойливая героиня Парижа напала на несчастного Мантикоршуна почти сразу же после его обращения.  
  
      Третье чудовище тоже оказалось провалом, причем как злодея, так и отца.  
  
      — Месье Агрест, — пылала праведным гневом Натали, врываясь в его кабинет, — либо вы прекращаете насылать бабочек, либо лучше следите за сыном, а то вы его чуть не угробили своим монстром. Ах, не знаете, как такое могло получиться? — спросила она, ударив кулаком по столу. — А кто приказал Леди Горгоне Кота Нуара в камень обратить? Ах, не понимаете, причем тут Кот Нуар? Так я и говорю: либо не насылайте бабочек, либо лучше следите за сыном!  
  
      С этими словами она громко хлопнула дверью, оставив Габриеля в прострации осознавать услышанное.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Габриель не знал, что ему делать.  
  
      И нет, это не было связано с попытками акуманизации Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Он не разглядел в своем сыне героя Парижа, а в Коте Нуаре не признал собственного ребенка. Бесконечная погоня за Камнями Чудес, которой он был так одержим несколько лет, теперь представлялась ему совершенно не нужной. Желая вернуть Адриану мать, он раз за разом подвергал его опасности, и кто знает, чем это все могло закончиться.  
  
      Картины одна хуже другой всплывали в его воображении. Габриель был в том состоянии, что мог бы стать отличной приманкой для акумы, если бы сам их не насылал.  
  
      Он не знал, что делать.  
  
      Как все исправить и как снова стать достойным отцом для своего сына.  
  
      Он не знал об Адриане практически ничего. Уверенный в том, что он покорно учит уроки в своей комнате, Габриель не догадывался, что его сын скачет по крышам Парижа. Что скромный Адриан способен паясничать, превращать сражение с акуманизированными в балаган. Что навыки фехтования ему нужны не только на соревнованиях.  
  
      Что он может так улыбаться, как на тех видео в «Ледиблоге», где его шутливо-ласково треплет по голове Ледибаг.  
  
      Что он может так самоотверженно защищать горожан и девушку, которую любит. Что внезапная тяга к вонючему сыру проснулась у него неспроста. Что он, наверняка уже знающий о возможностях объединения Камней Чудес и о  _плате_  за эту магию, никогда не одобрит того, что собирался сделать его отец.  
  
      Габриель не знал, почему вновь трансформируется в Бражника.  
  
      Почему его акума снова летела к дому Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Почему он надеялся, что эта девица, за несколько лет так и не поддавшаяся его крылатым слугам, поделится с ним хотя бы каплей умения видеть во всем лишь хорошее.  
  
      Вот только сейчас ей нечем было делиться. Склонившись над своим дневником, она что-то быстро-быстро писала, и крупные капли слез падали на бумагу, размывая чернила.  
  
      «Сейчас с ним все в порядке», — удалось разглядеть чернокрылой слуге перед тем, как Маринетт перевернула страницу.  
  
      «Он мог умереть», — размашисто написала она на следующей. — «Почему Кот Нуар всегда такой безрассудный?»  
  
      В своем злодейском логове Бражник обеими руками оперся о трость. О том, что Кот Нуар чуть не погиб в последней битве, знали только он, Натали и Ледибаг. Откуда же Маринетт…  
  
      Он зажмурился, чтобы вновь увидеть мир глазами маленькой бабочки.  
  
      Вылетев из сумки Маринетт с овсяным печеньем в лапках, алая пятнистая квами села на плечо своей подопечной.  
  
      — Уверена: Нуар знал, что ты успеешь прийти на помощь, — поддерживающе пропищала она. — Вы ведь столько лет работаете вместе, думаю, он чувствовал, что ты скоро придешь.  
  
      — А если бы я  _не_  успела? — тихо всхлипнув, Маринетт отложила ручку в сторону и погладила квами по макушке.  
  
      — А разве ты могла позволить себе не успеть?  
  
      — Я бы никогда себе этого не простила, — утерев слезы, покачала головой Маринетт. — Знаешь, — она усмехнулась, закрывая дневник, — на патруле этот глупый Кот огребет у меня за то, что заставил так волноваться!  
  
      

***

  
  
      Так, Габриель Агрест поставил себе новую цель: Маринетт Дюпен-Чен непременно должна была стать женой его сына.


End file.
